Conscript (Red Alert 2)
left The Conscript is the basic Soviet footsoldier in Red Alert 2. History The USSR and their affiliated states prefer to use conscripted soldiers to comprise the bulk for their military. Armed with a PPSh-41 sub-machine gun plus a revolver and protected by metal breastplates worn over brown greatcoats and bulky respiration equipment built into their suit, these fearless men are fantastic. Some conscripts are also trained as paratroopers. Conscripts are not trained to swim (a problem affecting many Soviet infantry, including Boris). Game Unit Conscripts are incredibly vulnerable in the open. While large hordes of them can overwhelm the occasional tank, it is ill-advised to build them as they are very easily and cheaply countered, making armies of conscripts very cost-ineffective. They are most useful when they garrison a structure which removes their vulnerability and increases their fire-power dramatically. Here, their cheapness and low build time becomes a significant asset and are arguably the best infantry for this purpose. If maps are lacking in useable structures then Battle Bunkers may be constructed. Conscripts may be produced even faster and cheaper by using Cloning Vats, although this ability is not available in Yuri's Revenge. Beware of artillery units which can attack them with impunity when they are garrisoned, especially Prism Tanks. They can outrange, outrun and fry conscripts by the dozen. They also have uses on the attack. A group of accompanying conscripts will cheaply stop nearby Chrono Legionnaire attacks dead. They can also garrison any key buildings they find along the way to form a fall-back position. Against Tesla Coils and Psychic Towers or other psychic units they serve as a very useful, expendable meat shield for your tanks. Send them ahead as a bullet magnet: its better for a few conscripts to fry or become mind-controlled, than for your tank crews to suffer such a fate. If playing as Yuri, conscripts serve as a cheaper additional power source for Bio reactors. Aftermath After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets decided to make the conscripts lighter and faster. They removed their heavier plating and armed them with more powerful AK-47s, making them more powerful than Allied Peacemakers. After the Soviet time travel incident that led to the War of the Three Powers, Conscripts are now equipped with Molotov Cocktails to clear garrisoned buildings. Assessment Pros *Cheapest infantry unit the game *Quickly gains promotions *Only one of two (three in YR) infantry units that can survive a hit from a single Prism tower for more than one shot (with the others being Tesla troopers and Brutes) *Can be used as cannon fodder for Yuri clones Cons *Slow-moving *Weakest among basic infantry *Only effective in numbers Selected Quotes Gallery File:Conscript RA2 Art1.jpg|Render File:RA2_Conscript_Concept_Art.png|Concept art File:RA2_Beta_Conscript_Cameo.png|Early conscript cameo File:RA2_Beta_Conscript_Veteran_Icons.png|Early conscript veteran cameo See also * Rifle infantry * Conscript (Renegade 2) * Conscript (Red Alert 3) Behind the scenes The Conscripts are played by Andrei Skorobogatov and Marlo Lewis in the cutscenes. Trivia * When examining the artwork of the conscript (seen above), it can be seen that they are equipped with a breathing apparatus, a pair of iron plated shoulder pads, a revolver, a bandolier loaded with munitions, and (occasionally) an Uzi sub-machine gun. unfortunately, none of these features are used in game. * Strangly enough, the NCR Veteran Rangers from Fallout: New Vegas bear a striking resemblance to the RA2 Conscripts, featuring the same armored trenchcoat style and almost exact helmets. Even the visor colours match. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal